Hermione's secrets out in 6th year
by Anita Tishew
Summary: Talks about what went on when harry and ron werent on the train in 2nd year, and the secrets explode from there!
1. chapter one, what happened second year

Chapter One- Hermione remembers her conversation with lily  
  
As Hermione got onto the train with Ron and Harry, all she could think about was starting her sixth year. Ron was talking about something having to do with chocolate frogs but the other two weren't listening. Harry was still upset about the death of his godfather and wasn't talking much except for the occasional hello, yes, or no. as soon as she got on the train she heard somebody yelling "Hermione! Hermione! Over here! Oh, I haven't seen you since second year!" Hermione had heard that voice before but she just couldn't put her finger on it. So she turned around to see who it was! To her surprise it was Lily Kay, she had sat with her on the train during second year when Harry and Ron didn't show up to the station. By now she had all but forgotten lily, she hadn't seen her since that train ride. She remembered her conversation with her just four years back:  
  
'Hi I'm Hermione granger from gryffindor, may I sit with you, uuummm." "Lily Kay, of ravenclaw, nice to meet you of course you can sit with me! I saw you around school last year, with Ron Weasel and Harry Potter, why aren't you sitting with them?" lily asked. Hermione quickly replied "First of all, it's Weasly, not Weasel! Sorry to be rude about that, I'm protective of my friends. Anyway, they didn't show up to the train station today, I hope they are ok, my guess is that they are up to some mischief!" they quickly became friends and got into their conversation that they didn't seem to notice the car that whizzed pass the window containing Harry and Ron. After the first hour of the train ride, lavender brown thought it was necessary to come into their compartment with parvati and padma patil. Hermione groaned and said "what now lavender?" unbeknownst to you readers, those three all bullied Hermione during first year after they had gotten into her diary, they kept it and threatened her that they would give it to Harry if she didn't pretend to be their friend and do their homework for them if they didn't feel like doing which was almost every week. "Well if it isn't the Harry lover!" why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" the three walked away laughing hysterically while Hermione buried her face in her head in embarrassment. Lily felt bad for her and whispered "y-you like Harry potter?" Hermione lifted up her head in tears and said "oh please oh please don't tell anybody!!" laughter could still be heard in the next compartment. Lily got up and closed the door so they didn't have to listen to them. "its ok, I know how you feel, last year this girl in my dorm named Amanda York somehow found out that I liked Oliver wood , she's nice and all, but she hasn't let me hear the end of it! But she's one of my best friends and never tells a secret!" just at that moment, Amanda walked into the compartment and said, "Hey lily, what's up? Listen, can I sit in here, the girls in my compartment won't shut up and keep laughing!!" Lily and Hermione didn't need Amanda to tell them who it was, and they let her sit with them. Amanda spotted the tears on Hermione's and exclaimed, "What's wrong? Are you ok??" lily told Hermione that Amanda could be trusted and Hermione told her what had just happened. Amanda looked like she had just been hit with the Hogwarts express. "Whoa that's not cool; those girls are always so mean. I would just like to, to" before she could say what she wanted to do, the door creaked open a girl with a dazed look on her face walked in. "oh no," lily groaned, "my stupid cousin Luna!" "Liiiiiiily, I was wondering..." Luna said. "What is it?" said lily in her fakest singsongy voice. "If fish don't have feet, how can they swim?" The other two girls in the car were astounded at such a stupid question, lily was hardly surprised, this was how Luna thought and that's how lily knew her. Lily just got mad she started to yell "HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, YOU ARE SO" "What lily is trying to say, Luna," Amanda interrupted "is that she doesn't know, and that you should ask lavender brown in the compartment next to us, she'll know. Oh and don't leave until she gives you an answer, she likes to test your patience!" "ok thank you very much second year!!" and with that, Luna ran next door as the Amanda, Hermione, and lily laughed hysterically.  
  
Hermione was in a daze as she was laughing along with her memory, she couldn't believe that was four years ago, it seemed so long. She came back to reality when Ron said "hello, Hermione?? I think that girl is trying to get your attention!" "Oh, sorry bout that! "Do you guys mind if I sit with her this time? "uh huh" mumbled Harry, Hermione wasn't sure but she thought she had detected a bit of disappointment in his voice, but Ron just said "yeah, ok Hermione, I want to talk to Harry about his collection of chocolate frog cards." "Ok, thanks you guys!" and with that Hermione turned around and practically skipped over to lily and amanda. As soon as she was out of earshot Harry grabs Ron's sleeve and whispered loudly "CHOCLATE FROG CARDS?!?!?!?!" "relax Harry!" Ron said a little nonchalantly, "I just didn't want her to be guilty about not sitting with us." "Whatever," Harry said, with an even stronger inflection of disappointment. For little did any of his friends know, Harry had feelings for Hermione, he didn't know it either, but he sure would later! 


	2. chapter two, hermione's diary entry

Chapter Two- The first day at Hogwarts- Hermione gets her diary back.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe Amanda got you back!! I haven't held you for five years. All of those secrets that they had, I have you back and the best part is no more humongous piles of homework! Every day id wake up and just pray that they wouldn't let the secret out. Ok, here's how Amanda stole you back: Ok, as usual we were sitting in the compartment talking about the events that had occurred during the past few years and as usual lavender brown came in and taunted me, and I guess she didn't know that Amanda and I were friends. After lavender left Amanda said "hold on, I have an idea." With an evil grin on her face. Within ten minutes she came back and spit a raspberry out at lavender screaming at her through the window, because Amanda had locked the and then she sang "Guess what IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII've got!" Of course I had no clue and said "I don't know, but apparently it has something to do with lavender being really mad at you! Good job whatever you did!" Then Amanda pulled a small book out of her pocket. "MY DIARY!!!" I screamed in excitement, "how in the world did you get it back from them?" Of course lily was just sitting there astonished and somewhat confused, we both wanted to hear the story of how she got it back. Amanda told us the story "Hehehehe funny story, listen closely. After I left the compartment, I could still see lavender and those Patil brats were still walking down the aisle way back to where they were sitting. Im sorry Hermione about what I said ahead of time, I just thought id say that! Ok anyway I said 'hey girls, wait up! That Hermione is so snobby; she thinks she's so smart, PAH! Yeah right, we have more knowledge in our little finger than she'll have in her entire life!' Of course this made the girls grin and looked at each other. 'Yeeeeah, we were just talking about her! Wanna see her diary? we took it from her during first year, no matter how many times we read it, it still gives us a good laugh!' Oh, this is just too easy! I thought to myself, but I took it as they handed it to me and looked at it for a second and RAN LIKE I WAS ON FIRE!! The three tried to run after me but they all ran at the same pace so they got stuck because the aisle was too small. Somehow lavender had squeezed past the Patils, and chased after me, I almost ran into the witch with the food cart! But then I saw the doors and ran in here as fast as possible! Of course, you guys saw what happened from there!!"  
By the end of Amanda's story, the other me and lily were laughing hysterically with lavender still pounding on the window. After a while it was getting annoying, so lily conjured up a spell that made it impossible for other people could see in, but they could still see out, which quickly got her to leave; making it safe for me to put you away in my backpack! Any way I have you now and I'M NEVER EVER EVER GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!!  
-Hermione 


	3. Chapter 3 At the riddle house

Mean while at the riddle house....  
  
Voldemort was furious to hear the news. "What was that, Moiré?" "W-w-w-well, your lord, I-I-I said there's another Potter child!"  
  
'Explain yourself!' The dark lord said to his poor servant. Moiré Petriare was the person who would look up all of the things that would help voldemort in his quest to take over the wizarding, and maybe muggle, worlds.  
  
'well, it actually happens to be one of Harry's friends, Hermione Granger, Hahahahaha funny thing is, it looks like she has a little crush on that worthless child and she doesn't even know it! Gets me every time I think about it!" Moiré started chuckling to himself hoping the dark lord would be a little friendly to him and laugh along but instead "SILENCE AT ONCE MOIRÉ! How on earth could I have not heard about this before? Why didn't that worthless ratman (worm tail, or peter for you guys that don't know!) tell me when he was spying for me?" "Because Sir, he wouldn't have known, in fact the only people that knew at the time were the foster parents, they were shocked to find out that wizarding world even exis-" "I don't WANT to hear their life story, I just want to know why the girl didn't live with the Potter freaks" By then all the blood was rushing to the darklord's face so that it was red, then purple then blue before he finally took a rest and said "Just tell me why and Ill get off your back." "Well when you came to the house to destroy the family, the girl was in another room, door open, and when you shot the family, she was affected by the aftershock, but like her brother, she too was left with a scar." "Another blasted lightning bolt?" Voldemort grumbled. "Close, Sir, a small star on her back in the right shoulder area. I seriously doubt that she knows its there!!" "Do you think I care about what she knows? Why didn't they live together afterwards?" "DUMBledore" Moiré couldn't help but chuckle at his pun "decided that it was dangerous to keep them together even IF you didn't know about the girl, he was taking no chances, so he gave her to her new foster parent, the *ugh* orthodontists! If you ask me, anybody who tries to fix teeth without magic isn't worth existing, especially muggles!" "But I WASN'T asking you, WAS I Moiré?" was Voldemort's last remark before he left the room trying to figure out what to do with this new situation. Trying to win the darklord's respect, even though he knew he couldn't hear him, Moiré desperately yelled "No sir, I'm sorry sir, Ill get right on the subject, if I cant do it no one can" No answer.......  
  
A.N. oooooooo getting interesting now!! 4th chap. Coming soon!! 


	4. chapter four monopoly and america

About some time has passed now, Halloween has come and gone, and November was nearly over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room playing Monopoly. Amanda gave it to Hermione as an early Christmas gift; she bought it on her most recent trip to see her family members in Virginia, a state in America.  
  
"So why the heck is Amanda in England if she lives in America?" Ron picked at Hermione "Don't they have a nice Wizarding school there? I mean, MERLIN is the headmaster!! I would go there in a heartbeat! But I don't know a single thing about America." "Well maybe you should start studying, we are going on a "field trip" as professor McGonagle calls it to there in April, and we are going to study the way they handle being around muggles 24-7 without giving away that they are wizards. If you two even payed a speck of attention in class you would know!" by then they had given up monopoly and for their discussion on America. Harry finally spoke up "I've been on a field trip before, in year two at primary school. It was to the Little Winging aquarium." Then he looked down somewhat embarrassed "Dudley pushed me into the stingray tank that we were looking at from above, surprisingly they didn't hurt me or anything, and I even landed on top of the most dangerous one, it seemed like they were trying to help me out of the water. Turns out that Dudley was the one who got in trouble this time, security guard was about 8 feet away when he saw Duds do it! Haha, he got in big trouble, only time I've ever seen the Dursleys yell at 'im. It was funny while it lasted!! He pouted like the baby he is for a month because his parents wouldn't let him go to the pool, of course if Dudley wasn't allowed, I couldn't go swimming either. Doesn't matter, seems like I got my share of the water that week."  
"Well the only baby on this field trip" Hermione spoke up after they finished laughing at that "will be Draco!" "Oh no!" Ron spoke up "America's doomed then!" they talked and laughed some more, packed up the long forgotten Monopoly game, and went to bed. But none of them noticed the owl with a letter to Harry pecking at the window..... 


End file.
